Load spacers for use in holding cargo against shifting in transit are in many instances constructed of a honeycomb structure formed of corrugated paperboard and adapted to be shipped to the user and to be stored in a collapsed form, and to be expanded simply by pulling open when ready for use. Various devices and arrangements have been employed to maintain such honeycomb structures in the expanded condition and to support them during use. Typically such spacers have been suspended or fastened in position either by attachment to the cargo itself, or by attachment to the truck or railcar body, freight container or the like. Such attachment entails the labor of a nailing or other fastening operation which is sometimes inconvenient to apt to be inadequately performed. Also, such special fastenings entail cost, delay, and other problems not only in the installation thereof, but also in the subsequent removal of the spacers and their supporting means.
The overall objective of the present invention is to provide an improved load spacer which preserves such advantages of the aforementioned known types of expandable load spacers as low initial cost, inexpensive shipment from manufacturer to user, and minimum storage space requirements, but which is free standing and requires no attachment to either the body or the cargo during use, and which is easily and quickly removable, leaving no fasteners, nails or other parts requiring separate removal or disposition.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the present disclosure in its entirety.